


Miss Swan, I’m Yours

by carmelaphrodite2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dominant Emma, F/F, Flogging, Kink, Light BDSM, Submissive Regina, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelaphrodite2014/pseuds/carmelaphrodite2014
Summary: Emma and Regina are married. Regina and Emma have some fun. If some kink elements aren’t your thing, this isn’t a story for you. Thank you to my two wonderful friends who encouraged me to continue writing.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Miss Swan, I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. My muse said bitch it’s time to write something close to your heart. So I wrote this bad boy. It is completely raw and unedited so sorry in advance.

Emma walked in and threw her keys on the counter. She went to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. The house was quiet and Emma wondered where her wife was. Emma went up the stairs and headed towards Regina’s home office. When she looked in she didn’t see her, so she stepped inside the office.

Regina on the other hand had come home early and donned her new outfit for when Emma got off work.   
“Oh Em-mah....” Regina purred as she slid out of the shadows where she had waited. Emma gasped at the sight of her wife in a new leather harness. It accented all of Regina curves and took Emma’s breath away.  
“When did you get that? Holy shit you look hot,” Emma exclaimed breathlessly. She looked her wife up and down and her eyes locked in on the o ring of the harness. “Did you buy this to show me you were ready to submit to me,” Emma asked as she stepped into Regina space. Regina shivered and nodded. Emma tucked her hand under Regina’s chin and pulled her in and crushed their lips together. Emma kissed Regina till she whimpered and whined for more.   
“Emma... please,” Regina begged. Emma chuckled before she locked eyes with her brunette wife.   
“Kneel,” she commanded and walked to the desk and opened the drawer. Regina dropped to her knees, eyes still locked until she sat back on her feet and dropped her head. “Good girl, you remembered.” Emma walked over and ran her fingers through her wife’s hair. She then bent over and attached the leash to Regina’s harness. “Down on all four.” Regina bent so she was down on all four, she shook with anticipation. “Now spread your legs and hold still.” Emma tied the leash to the leg of the desk and walked out of the room. “What’s your safe word,” Emma asked as she assessed Regina’s ass in the air.   
“Snow White,” Regina breathed as she kept her head in the same position. “May I please look at you,” she asked in a husky tone. A chill went down Emma’s spine at the sound. How she loved the sound of her wife’s voice when it was filled with need. Emma decided she was gonna play a game to see just how much Regina could handle.   
“No actually, you may not,” Emma teased. Emma waved her hand and a deep purple scarf appeared in her hand. She walked closer to Regina and ran the end the scarf down Regina’s spine. Regina squirmed a little. Emma then lowered the scarf in front on Regina’s face for her to see. Regina started to breathe a little harder. “This is to make sure you don’t cheat.” She gently tied the scarf around Regina’s head as she made sure not to catch any of the black silk hair in the knot. “Let’s see, what should we start with,” she pondered. Emma stalked over to the wall and waved her hand as their collection of toys and tools appeared before. She looked at the wall before she grabbed the small riding crop. “Mmm this will do nicely,”Emma hummed. Regina panted at the anticipation of Emma’s choice. Now how many would you like to start? Ten,” Emma inquired as she ran the small riding crop and down the arched back. Regina shivered and moaned lightly.   
“Ten please,” Regina begged. She was so aroused she struggled to hold still. “I was bad before you came home. I touched myself thinking of you.” Emma’s face darkened.   
“Oh did you now? And did you cum hard at the thought of being dominated? Did the thrill of making being caught turn you on? Or was it the fact that you knew I’d punish you for taking what was mine,” Emma snarled. Regina gulped and her legs shook. She had no idea what Emma had planned for her. “Just for that, I’m not going to let you cum until I’ve had my way with you.” Emma waved her hand and a ball gag appeared in the palm of her hand. “This is so you make stay silent.” Regina relaxed her jaw and Emma placed the purple gag in her mouth. Regina moaned and wiggled. Emma moved back to the end of the bed and picked the switch back up. “Now hold still and only use your magic if you need to safeword, understand?” Regina nodded her head once and then held as still as she could. Swat!  
Regina felt a jolt of both pain and pleasure course through her body. She fought a groan. Swat!   
“Oh fuck,” Regina moaned into the gag. She rocked a bit in an attempt to gain friction.   
“Tsk tsk tsk, now Madam Mayor, I know you know better.” Another blow landed to Regina round ass. Emma caressed the soft round globe and then landed another strike to Regina’s ass. “Are you trying to make yourself cum when I haven’t even began to really play with you.” Swat! Emma landed every blow in a new spot. When she had given Regina her tenth and final spanking, Regina had came close four times but for some reason wasn’t able to come. Regina groaned in frustration and Emma had chuckled at her. “Now don’t be mad but I place a small spell on you for this so you make only cum when I command you to.” Regina eyebrows had shot to her hairline. She had wondered why but hadn’t suspected Emma’s magic. Now it made sense. “Now let’s have some real fun.” Emma waved her hand, the ball gag and blindfold disappeared. “I’m gonna lay you on your back and you are gonna put your hands together about your head comfortably. You have to be able to have them there for a while,” Emma purred into Regina ear. Regina shivered. She rolled over and placed her hands slightly above her head. Emma tied the purple scarves to each tan wrist. She kissed Regina vigorously and proceeded to slide her hands down the tan goddess’ body.   
“Emma, please. I’ve been so good.”  
“You have but I want to have a bit more fun with you.” A candle appeared in Emma’s hand and she brushed it over Regina’s taunt nipples. She rolled each nipple between her fingers before she smacked each one, which caused Regina to buck up. “I need a color love before I continue. We haven’t done this often,” she purred in the tan goddess’ ear.   
“Green! Please, I’ll be so good. Emma, please,” she pleaded. Emma smirked. Emma snapped her fingers and the ignited the candle.   
“Okay beautiful. Hold still and I will reward you. Move and I will punish you again. Understand?” Regina moaned and nodded her head. She knew between her legs she dripped from her excitement. Emma tipped the end of the candle and let the wax drop lightly over the tone tan stomach of her wife. Regina moaned but held as still as possible. Emma hummed her praise at her wife’s self control. “Oh yes, so good. And just for me.” Regina’s eyes went wide as she loved when Emma dominated but even more when she received praise. Emma trailed the wax up and around each taunt nipple before she went back down the tan body and dripped onto each golden thigh. Regina squirmed and knew right away Emma had did that on purpose. “Tsk tsk tsk, Gina I know I was clear about not moving. Do you want me to stop completely and just leave?”  
“Please no. I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself. Emma if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna pass out.”  
Emma chuckled, “Well we can’t have that no can we?” With a swift sweep, Regina was untied and Emma sported a feral grin. “Now that you’ve been such a good girl what would you like? To touch me or lay back and enjoy some more worshipping,” she purred in the shell of Regina’s ear. Regina knew this game well. Emma was a very giving lover.   
“Emma I want to touch you but I’m so close I’m about to explode. Please, touch me.” Regina realized she had said the right thing as Emma laid her back and descended down her body between her legs. With a long swipe of her tongue, Emma had Regina begging. “Oh Emma, god that feels good.” Emma licked again, her tongue flat against Regina’s clit. Regina’s back arched off the bed. Emma swirled her tongue and inserted two fingers inside of Regina. Regina moaned and laced her fingers into the blonde locks and rocked against Emma’s mouth. “Keep doing that. Please don’t you fucking stop. Ohhhh Emma.... fuck,” Regina gasped as Emma’s fingers hit that sweet spot inside. Emma just grinned at her wife on the brink. Emma keep fingering her wife put pulled her face away to look at her wife. She could tell Regina’s body ached to orgasm.   
“You may cum Regina. Cum for me. You have been such a good girl for me,” Emma cooed at the tan beauty. Regina heard her wife call her a good girl and sunk against the two fingers inside of her, her body jerked and she was still. Her legs shook and she fell back. She let go the breathe she didn’t know she was holding. Emma kissed her way up Regina’s body before laying next to Regina and helping her ride out the aftershocks from such a powerful orgasm. “I can’t get enough of seeing you come undone like that.” She placed a gently kiss against Regina’s lips before cuddling up to her. She stroked Regina’s hair out of her face and lightly tan her fingers over the tan sculpted body. She bit her lit and worried a bit. “How are you feeling babe? That was a lot. We haven’t done that much before.” Regina scolded at her when she realized she was implying that Regina overdid it.   
“Emma Swan-Mills, if you ruin the glow I have I will make you regret it. This was absolutely wonderful.” Regina kisses Emma and then tucks herself into the arms waiting to hold her. “I appreciate the concern. Just let me recover and then,” she smirks, “It’s my turn Em-ma.” Emma gulped and then lays her head atop the brunettes. They both close their eyes taking a small nap. If Emma knew that voice she knew she needed all the strength she could get.


End file.
